RWBY Choose Your Own Adventure
by TheChooseYourOwnAdventureGuy
Summary: Henry, a young boy in Remnant, is surprised one night when a menial task turns into a street brawl with it all coming down to him deciding who would win. His choices from then on out could quite literally reshape Remnant forever. For better, or for worse. (Forgive me if anyone was reading the old one, I'm going to try and make it better.)
1. Chapter 1

It's kinda late when it all happens. Henry went to go get an energy drink to help him stay up. Unfortunately, he was out of them, and the nearest shop was about a quarter-mile walk from his apartment. Most people would have just yawned and gone to sleep, but not him! He made the walk! He bought the drink! AND he was walking home when—

Suddenly, something whizzed by his head. Immediately after, someone shoved him aside as they ran by him carrying a sack of... something! Then there was another, and another! He finally turned around, and he found a mob of people all running towards him and fast! They all were wearing masks or hoods... Cloaks? Either way, he charged to the side of the street into a small alleyway. Once he caught his breath, he noticed a slight pattern to the runners, no, it was more of an order. The people running were White Fang. First, the ones in the lead were light-footed, rabbits, cats, various rodents... The group running behind them was slightly bigger or stronger, Dogs, different birds, and some bigger cats. Finally, crossing his line of sight is the biggest ones! Rhinos, Gorillas, Crocodiles, and he was pretty sure he saw a horse...

What were the running from? Cops? Assassins? Robots? Soldiers? Nope, nope, nope, and NOPE! Henry thought with wide eyes. Coming into view last was a large group of young men and women. Students! A few stood out to him, first in that group a blond with hair down to her ankles, who was also not dressed for how cold the night actually was. Behind her was some guy with a green... robe? Henry couldn't really see it, what he did see was the pink streak in his hair. The was kinda cool. Dangerously close behind him was a red head with a huge hammer. Henry had a some idea of what some schools in this country were, but what the heck. A sudden flash caught his eye, and Henry looked up. On top of the buildings across the street were two girls. One of them dressed in black and white was pointing out Fang members and the other, dressed in red and black, had a giant gun! Henry stepped back as a few shots rang out through the night. These kids weren't messing around. Then running up the street was... Weiss Schnee... Everyone knew that name, that means these were Beacon students! On the ground behind the first red head was another, and this one didn't seem as tired as the other ones who were running. She just looked slightly exhausted from helping out the boy in last place. Just some plain looking guy in jeans and sneakers.

Then things just started kicking into high gear. The lead student (blond) was constantly moving and bouncing around, punching, kicking, and just taking out the tougher guys in the back of the Fang group. Pink streak couldn't stay still either; however he seemed a lot less random in movements. He was hitting the grunts in very particular areas... Pressure points maybe? It was hard to see from where he was. Now, Red Head One was shouting as she brought her hammer down causing a massive shock wave that cracked the asphalt and brought down several White Fang. Several foot soldiers flew everywhere dropping their goods, their mask, and their weapons... On small firearm slid allllll the way over to hidden Henry. He quickly scooped it up in case any of the action came to close to him. On the roof, the taller girl would point out something, and the smaller one would fire at where ever the first showed. Then Henry jerked to the side, finding that Red Head Two was surrounded by several grunts, each one carrying deadly weapons. Amazingly, through a combination of kicks, flips, and what Henry thought was just pretty amazing ability! It wasn't over for her until everyone BUT her was on the ground... Two words in Henry's mind. Jaw Dropping. Really everyone except "Last-Place" was racking up quite the body count. It became abundantly clear who was out-matched.

That was until Schnee was thrown across the "battlefield." A White Fang member at least a head above the rest came forward. By now the fight had boiled down, the main two still going all out was him and the blond. Every other Fang member was either running away or unconscious. The two enemies stood in the center of the road, each looking at the enemy sides. Red Head One stepped forward, but the Blond held her hand out stopping her. She also gave some signal to their sniper, and she raised her weapon. She took on step forward. So did he. Her weapons looked like gauntlets. His was just some enormous, modified chainsaw. Their was too much distance between them for either of their weapons to be effective... Slowly both began to close the gap. Soon the rest of the White Fang had disappeared and he was the last one still standing. They both came within about three yards of one another. Henry was pretty sure they both said something. The big guy pointed to Weiss, who was being supported by "Last-Place," and she scowled at him. The giant threw the first blow. He suddenly and powerfully swiped the chainsaw across the air, missing the blond by only inches. She had jumped back propelled by what looked like a rocket powered punch. As she flew back, her hair went forward and several stands of her luscious locks were grazed by the giant's blade. Before then the night was illuminated by street lamps and some open windows with lights on, but there was suddenly a blinding flash as night became day. Henry had to cover his face for few moments because the blond's head had... caught fire? Henry knew kids had some strange powers, but... this was just ridiculous. Without warning the girl fired a propulsive blast behind her, now her fist leading the way, and the giant unable to really process the order of events. She crashed into him as he barely tried to block by crossing his arms in an X, dropping his saw in the process. He was able to stay on his feet after the hit, but he slid waaaaaaaaaay back digging into the ground slightly as he did, while his adversary stood in his place cracking her neck slightly. Now, instead of firing she charged while he was still stumbling for good balance. She would get close and he took a step back, her punch barely missing. It went on like this for a few more seconds, her punches either missing or hardly grazing him. She reared back and punched upward at him, her fist releasing a concussive blast into the sky as he ducked under her. While he knelt, he fired off his haunches ramming into her with his shoulder. As he leaped at her, he raised her up, then he angled himself directly downward effectively slamming her into the ground, directly into the asphalt. Now that she was down, rather than attacking he made a mad dash for his weapon as she got up dizzy and slightly damaged... She could take a lot of punishment. Then she shook her head and gave chase. As soon as he had grabbed his saw, he was on him all over again. He brought the massive blade down on her, but she blocked it with both gauntlets and sparks began to fly, just like her hair. He pressed down hard, and just as soon as her legs were starting to buckle, her knees bent and she was able to shove his blade off and spring upward into the air. While he recovered from his saw flinging to the side, suspended in air she fired off some more blasts, which he dodged, then she dived down trying to bring her fist down on him, but he was able to jump back from that too. Her fist came down so hard it ALSO cracking the asphalt. She straightened up and began to eye him again. He did the same looking down at her from his comfortable distance. The only thing was, her friends were behind him, and she was in front of him. She got into a fighting stance, but unexpectedly the big guy threw his weapon at her. By now Henry had moved closer to the action unconsciously. His saw sailed way to the left, missing her by a long shot.

"You need to work on your aim, buddy, because-HMMPH-" The giant had distracted her. He ran at her, full charge. His arm out stretched, he smashed her head, Henry was pretty sure she hit the ground before she felt the pain. Henry actually had to rub his eyes a few times. Ruthlessly, the criminal turned around continuing his assault. He raised up a massive boot. None of her friends stepped forward. The sniper didn't even take aim. The boot came crashing down, but... it never reached it's target. With strength Henry was sure the girl couldn't possess, she caught his foot before it could do anything! She shoved him off, making him stumble back. She shot upward and began to point one of her fists at him, while her other arm hung pretty loosely. He regained his balance, but he looked even weaker than her by now. She looked like she had a bigger amount of fight left. She reared back her good arm and fired another shot, and it hit him directly. He was hardly standing anymore after that.

Police cars surround the area, the took Henry off guard and he realized her probably needed to leave... and quick. Just before he could step out of the alley a squad car drove at the entrance to it effectively cutting him off from the rest of the world. There was only brinks behind him and around him... and a squad car completely blocking him escape. A cop got out of the driver's side, and began barking orders... He didn't even see Henry.

"Don't worry guys! I got 'em for ya!" The blond said dusting herself off. The students all broke off and began chatting with the cops as the officers rounded up the Fang who didn't escape. Henry waited silently in the dark alley... If no one saw him, he could just just slip out quietly later. No one would question him, no one to take you in as a witness. It's fine, Henry thought he was tired anyway. During the rush of cops and criminals being arrested, the blond found her way to her newly defeated opponent. He had been hand-cuffed, and he stood silently in front of the alleyway, just before the back of the squad car. "Good brawl, cupcake." she laughed at him while he was restrained. No cops were near them. He stood in silence, utter silence. "Come on... You know what I want!" she said to him. "Tell me where all those runts ran off too, and I can spare a few ribs during the interrogation." She looked up at him, but still he was stone faced. No one but Henry saw them... and in the shadows he began to notice slight movements in the giant's wrists. "Stop being _short_ with me, and I don't want to hear any _tall_ tales either!" she snickered and began to laugh at her own jokes. Henry watched quietly as the criminal broke from his restraints. It was subtle, he broke them off, but kept the illusion. Henry tightened his grip on the small gun he'd grabbed earlier. There was another slight movement, this one from the girl. Did she know? Had she seen him? She twisted her wrists, and Henry saw her gauntlet arm itself. She was ready. "I won't tell anybody." she said twisting her body a little bit in a flirty manner. "It'll be our _little _secret." she said to. Still no reply. "Fine! Tough guy, If nothing else-" she reached up her free hand to his face, going for his mask. Quickly, he brought both of his fists to his front. Henry saw it unravel in slow motion. He was about to bash her with both arms, a blow that could easily land a normal guy in the hospital if it came from this guy. Yet, she was ready, her other arm coming for him. She planned to blast him point blank in the gut... Another blow capable of doing massive damage. Henry raised his gun, he could stop one of them... He didn't have much time for thought... He aimed, shut his eyes, and fired!

**SHOOT THE BLOND**

**SHOOT THE GIANT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoot The Giant**

There was a flash, a bang, and a bolt of lightning fired from the gun's barrel. The blast both stunned and fried the White Fang Member. The momentary stop was just enough for the blond was able to hit him square in the stomach. The giant was launched backwards. He sailed back, landing on the hood of a separate squad car. He didn't move at all afterward either. She had knocked him out cold.

"I sure hope he's alive." A cop said turning around and realizing the chain of events that had just transpired.

"What? Are you going to arrest me?" The blond taunted him. She was getting fired up all over again.

"No, It's just more paper work that way." he informed her.

"What other work do you do? We're the ones always take out the bad guys." She remarked.

"Don't push it." He said motioning for more cops to come. A small group came and all worked to flip the big brute over and re-cuff him.

"That wont wor—"

"I got it. I know!" The cop replied getting too annoyed. Another group of cops came with more and more chains. Binds for his upper arms, legs, neck... Henry couldn't help but think they went a bit over board.

"Sheesh-" The blond said turning around and peering into the dark alleyway. Henry tensed up, unable to move from his spot. "Thanks for the help, Ruu—be?" she looked even harder into the darkness. "You're not Ruby," she said with a quizzed look.

"No... I'm not." Henry returned to her. She turned back around and shouted.

"RUUUBY!" and the sniper ran over to them happily.

"Hey! Wassup? I was just getting interviewed for the paper!" she said still full of energy.

"No one reads that anyway! I told you to watch him!" The blond pointed to the giant as several cops were trying to drag him away.

"We were doing that now?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! We we're! What if he'd have hit me and ran! Do you think— "She looked left and right. "the cops in this place."

"I known that if he hit you, then you would've come right back and hit him harder!" Ruby cheered for the other girl. The blond paused. She put her hand under her chin, closing her eyes and imagining.

"Yeah, I guess I would've done that—"

"See! and everything turned out fine anyway!" Ruby told the blond.

"That's all thanks to this Random!" and The Blond pointed into the darkness directly at Henry, who was starting to feel woozy. "No offense."

"N-None taken." He said beginning to tremble.

"Woah? You okay there?" she asked looking with her head tilted.

"No." He mumbled as the world became fuzzy.

"You look like you're going to—" Before she finished Henry fell over with a big thud. "Faint." The girl said rolling her eyes. "Ruby, Go get a medic."

"Okay!"

The next thing Henry knew, there was a bright light waving across his face. He could feel the ground beneath him.

"He's awake!" He heard a familiar voice say, and the medic backed off. He must've still been pretty dizzy. The medic... Her eyes were brown, right? The shifted to green, a bright green. "Hey! Buddy! How are ya doin'?" The blond said suddenly coming into his vision. "Are you ok?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"No." He replied simply.

"Wanna get up?" She said.

"No, The ground is pretty nice." He said stretching out and chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." She said extending her hand. He took it, and she helped him up. "I'm Yang by the way."

"Henry." he told her looking all around. Not much had changed. Some more criminals had been rounded up, and the cop car infront of him had been moved.

"Well, Thanks for helping me out back there."

"It's was nothing." He said as his head finally stopped painfully throbbing.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need a hosipital? Because that cop offered to give you a ride home, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I could use a ride home." Henry admitted. He took a step forward and stumbled a good bit, but thanks to Yang he didn't fall flat on his face. She caught him and signaled the female cop who came over. "We'll take a ride home please."

"Wait, Yang, I-"

"Don't worry about it, a free ride in a cop car! Plus, I get to be in the front this time!" To which Henry had no response. "Ruby!" Yang called the girl over again. "I'm going to make sure that Hero over here makes it home, okay."

"Are you sure? Because I mean—" Ruby peered at Henry and she took Yang to the side, Whispering in her ear. Then both turned around and Ruby walked to her friends while Yang came back Henry.

"She's going to tell them I'll catch up. Let's go!"

"Look. You don't have too—"

"Dude, I'm really tired and a free ride to my hotel sounds great! If all it takes is riding in a cop car then that's fine with me."

"As long as You're being honest." Henry chuckled scratching the back of his head. The police medic was waiting next to a squad car with the passenger side doors open. She bowed, and both Yang and Henry stepped in. Once both doors shut Henry was amazed at how quiet it was in there. He laid his head back and suddenly a wave of tired washed over him. The cop got in and started the car, driving away as soon as she could. Henry was horribly tired. Incredibly tired. Wait, Had he told here where to go? He didn't think so. He heard Yang already snoring. He was so tired. Maybe the cop was going to the hospital anyway. Maybe he did need it, In the rearview mirror he saw the woman's hair. It's was pink! No.. No, it changed back to brown... What was it? But Henry fell asleep.

Henry woke up with a jolt later. He put his head on a swivel looking all around. He was still in the car. They were in a parking garage! Yang was still asleep, and the cop was nowhere to be seen. Then there was a loud thud and he jerked his head to the side.. The medic... Or someone resembling her was digging in the trunk of another vehicle. Henry got a shiver, not just from the fact he didn't know where he was, but it was FREEZING. He looked put the front of the car... Frost crawled slowly up the windshield... The windows were beginning to freeze as well. Yang was still snoozing... How could she? Henry felt like his blood was going to stop flowing. Henry tried the door handle, but it was so cold it burned his skin. He couldn't touch it! Henry looked again. Frost was crawling in from the air conditioning vents. Without a plan, Henry kicked Yang's seat over and over shouting.

"YANG! YANG!" He cried out.

"Wha- Who is? GOD IT'S FREEZING" She yelled out.

"I've noticed!" Henry said angrily.

"Yeah! I- Hey, Where are we?" she said shaking from side to side, she must've been bound somehow.

"We're trapped! That's where! That medic wasn't—" He didn't finish. He was trying to kick the window out, but it was hardened by frost as well. Yang listened to it all.

"That- THAT WOMAN!" Yang shouted and her hair was set ablaze. "I can't move!" she yelled and another wave of heat filled the car. Steam began to fill the air. Idea. Henry kicked her seat again harder.

"Come on, Yang!" He said angrily at her. "That woman? You let her get you! You take down a living tank and that woman can get you!" He growled at her.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she said as more and more heat filled the area. Henry realized now was his window of opportunity. he gripped the handle and it slightly burned him, but it was still able to be touched. He flung it open and fell out breathing in some good air. He scrambled to his feet and opened Yang's door. The handle was hot! He opened it and found Yang WAS restrained. Her seatbelt was on and she had some odd bands or straps resticting her arm movement. Henry reached around her and unbuckled her, then she fell out on her own. "WHAT A NIGHT!" she shouted into the open air, rage boiling over in her. Henry began trying to get to her feet. Headlights suddenly lit the scene. The woman was staring both of you down. What was her plan? Turn them both into human popsicles and ram them with a car!? That's convoluted! He was unable to stand Yang up because she was to hot to touch! Henry panicked looking around for anything! He looked in the car, seat, cup holder, Glove compartment! He opened it up and in it was Two gauntles and some paper. He could barely focus, Yang was shouting at him, he heard the woman's car engine roar! He slide the weapons on, it felt really weird. How did he fire them?

Too Late

Henry heard the tires screeching. Scared and confused. He reared back and punched forward. There was an oddly satisfying noise, and a large blast fired out. There was the sound of glass shattering. Henry looked around. The danger was gone, and even Yang had quieted down.

"Don't faint again." She told him breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"You know, maybe I'll just leave you here." He said looking all once again. "Oh, and uh... WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Just some demented, horrible, evil woman." he looked at the papers in the glove box. He pulled them out and examined them.

"She left us a note," he whispered.

"Can it wait?" she asked. "It's not very comfortable down here."

"Yeah, Ummm." He checked the papers again. There were also blue prints... Some for a car packed with both knock out gas, AND Ice dust, and then there was one for the restraints. He studied them and then reached down messing with a small system on the side. The strap released and she was free! She bounced up and stretched her arms.

"FINALLY!" She said shaking her arms around. "Hey, Can I have my gauntlet back?" she said putting her hand out.

"Oh... Yeah!" And he took it off giving it back to it's owner. He grabbed the other and handed it to her, then he read the note. "That was too easy, make it harder next time." Henry shuddered to think. "How— How many times have you dealt with her?"

"Only twice, but my team has kicked her boss's butt a LOT more."

"Uhhhmmm—" Henry said feeling in his pockets. "She.. She took my wallet, and my scroll!" Yang searched herself.

"CRAP, Me too!" she said before smashing her bare fist into the car hood, denting it pretty badly, The disturbance in Ice dust made giant shards erupt from it.

"My address is in my wallet!" He cried out. "She knows where I live!" He was starting to freak out. While Yang was just thinking.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen? Why does it matter?" He shouted at her,

"Well, Technically, It's pretty late, but Beacon has 3 new applicants that Old Oz told us about. Now, they can't get in without a fourth student enrolling."

"Why can't they... wait Are you? You can't mean."

"Well, What's safer than a school full of trained warriors?"

"Would they take me?"

"They took Jaune."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, Look, man, the choice is yours."

**Go To Beacon Academy**

**Go Home, These Guys Are Crazy!**


	3. Shoot the Blond

Shoot the blond

With a loud bang and a bright flash, the small handgun went off. A round of lightning dust sailed into girl and stunned her for a split second. Sparks flew from both the gun and her as electricity bounced around everywhere. The giant's fists crashes into her torso, a direct hit. The girl was thrown onto the squad car, banging it up pretty bad. The guy didn't even look at Henry, he made a run for it, and only a few tired police gave chase, but it looked like he'd get away. That, at the moment, didn't matter to Henry. What mattered was the blond wasn't knocked out for more than a few seconds. When she came to, her eyes burned crimson, and she was looking directly at Henry.

"Oh, Shi-" was all he got out before just darkness. The next thing he knew, there was a bright light, a really... really... bright light.

"Hello? Hello? Kid? Ya there?" An unfamiliar yet, gentle voice called. Henry shook his head, his vision was clearing, and aside from the headache of the century, he was all right. The world had stopping spinning, to him. Now that he could focus, the room he was in was dim, the bright light faded out, he turned his head left... then slowly right... He was in a small, what looked like, sound proof room, with a wall sized mirror and two men in police uniforms...

"Come on..." he mumbled under his breath as the cop that called to him finally quieted. Henry looked at both of them, he remember what he'd done... mostly, but if he played this right... he could play it off as an accident, and even assault on the girl... but he didn't really want to see her again.

The room was quiet for a solid minute, the cops said nothing, he said nothing, he couldn't even tell what time it was... It could be three days later... but he did wake up here so...

"You know this the most cliché interrogation room I've ever seen right?" Henry said slightly annoyed.

"Technically, the real interrogation room is for really criminals." The left cop said. "This a movie set they're letting us borrow for the more... non-violent offenders. Since tonight we caught a pretty big group of your friends mister, uh..." the cop reached in his pocket and pulled out a familiar wallet. "Henry... was it?"

"That's me." Henry said twisting head a little to pop his neck. "But, look guys... I'm sorry to tell you, I'm innocent." He planned to try and act like shooting the good guy was an accident.

"What really?" The cop sincerely said much to Henry's surprise.

"You were at the scene of the robbery..." the other cop said in a equally confused voice.

"Wait, Wait, wait... You arrested a faunus, Just because the white fang robbed somewhere?" Henry said in disbelief, "That is... incredibly racist... Wow." He said rising from his metal, "fold-out" chair seat. The didn't have him handcuffed for anything. "Do you know the heap of trouble the police force will be in for this? I heard my boys in blue out there, risking there lives, I run out to show my support, and suddenly I'm arrested for having a tail?!" He was faking all his outrage. He couldn't care less for this, but getting home was important right now.

"You were knocked out by one of the Beacon Students! She said you shot her!" The cop on the right was studying his scroll. Had they intended to interrogate without knowing what he'd done? Smooth.

"Forgive me for not being a crack shot! Picked up the gun of a criminal, and tried to... Disarm, a hostile who was attacking the same student I accidentally harmed!" Henry winced and sat back down. "Look, I'm sorry I tried to help, I'll never make that mistake again, just... Can one of you get me something for my headache? If you do, I promise not to press any charges or... whatever... I know it was in honest mistake on everyone's part. Once everything calms back down, I'll do the whole procedure and whatnot that means you just let me go, and it'll be like this never happened to either of us..." Henry looked like he was in pain on the outside, and he was... but on the inside he was applauding himself for the performance of his lifetime... He crossed his fingers for—

"Yeah, Yeah, ok—" The left Said. "To- to

Be honest I'm new anyway... so-"

"Hang on." The right said stepping closer. "Let me just call my superiors and see what they think, Huh?" He began tapping on his scroll and Henry's inner joy faded, he could barely trick these guys... How he supposed to fool actual cops? "Hey, uh, boss?" The right, who was leaning on the door out of there, put his scroll to his ear. "Yeah, Hopkins and Percy... The kid you sent down here with us... What did he do again?— Uh-huh... Yeah, well, I check me scroll and he says that was all an accident... No... No, he doesn't look like a white fang member, No mask, no hood... Nope, Notta..." he put his finger up to Henry and listened on the scroll of about two more full minutes. "Ok... I see... got it, yes sir, all right... See back at the station." He hung up and slipped the scroll back into his pocket. "You're in luck, they're sending somebody who knows a little more about this kinda stuff than we d-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Someone rapped on the metal door three monotone yet incredibly ominous times.

"Wow, That was fast..." The left cop said grabbing the door.

"Hey, no WAIT!" The right cop said, but it was all too late. The left cop threw the door open to a dark, hulking figure.

"Boo." It Said before it punched the left cop all the way to the opposite wall... The guy ducked his head to step in through the metal doorway. The other cop was cowering, but he still reached to his waist... The figure was, obviously tall, well build, had on some form of like... "Trench-coat," But as he came a little closer Henry saw he wore a mask over his face... and instantly, it clicked. Scared for his own life, he jumped back, knocking over his chair and bumping the table. The cop pulled up a taser, and fired at the menace. The gun pumped electricity directly into the monster, who reacted as if it was nothing. Calmly, he grabbed the electric wires and yanked them off... The cop looked like he was about to soil himself. The brute grabbed the officer's uniform, lifted him up with one arm and slammed the poor man into the mirror, which shattered, but didn't break all the way through. With both cops out of commission the crook stepped forward, making Henry nearly soil himself. Henry was trying to back away, but he was in the wall, the man said nothing, he just slowly approached. Once he was just looming over the much smaller being, he put out his hand. Henry, who was cowering pretty badly, froze up. Hesitant to even straighten his posture...

"Hi-ya, Buddy! It took me a while, but I finally found you!" The guy said in a much, much less threatening way voice than Henry expected.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Henry muttered.

"I mean, come on! Get up! Let's Go! I'm bustin' ya out!" He motioned for Henry to leave with him.

"What?" He said still, still confused. Why had this guy come for him? What was this? And who was this!? Henry couldn't exactly tell for obvious reasons, but it looked like the big guy rolled his eyes as he sighed. Then, the brute pointed to Henry. (You). Then he pointed, with his thumb, to himself. (Me) finally, he violently jerked his hand at the door. (Leave... NOW!) That finally knocked some form of sense into Henry, and he was able to get up and follow the guy. The criminal ran out and so did Henry... All around him, stage lights and carts... Tables and chairs... Henry, despite being scared again, almost laughed... It was a movie set. The giant led him out of another door and they were out into the night.

"It sure took long enough to find ya!" He turned around at the side walk and faced Henry.

"Uh-Huh..." Henry mumbled as they both walked up to a non-conspicuous looking van parked ever so perfectly under a street lamp. The guy walked over to the side and opening the sliding door.

"Hop in." He told Henry somehow sounding pretty upbeat. Henry didn't move... The guy gave another "eye-roll" and he grabbed Henry by his shirt in one arm and gently plopped him into the back of the vehicle. He leaned out, beat the side twice, and shut the door as Henry heard it start up and start moving. Henry looked all around the Van's back.

"Meathooks? In a van? Seriously?" He said with an amount of sarcasm didn't know he could have in this situation.

"Oh, he speaks!" The man faked jumping back slightly. "Wow, I thought they cut out your vocal cords or something." He pointed to the hooks strain across the ground. "I'm moving these for a butcher friend. I'm a criminal, but I'm not that tacky."

"And the giant chainsaw?" Henry chuckled.

"Are you always this annoying to convicted killers your confined in a small space with?" He said, his facial expression hidden, which did make Henry uneasy.

"If you were gonna kill me, you'd have done it back there." Henry said. The giant straightened himself up and crossed his arms. He wasn't stunned, he was just silent. Henry's words echoed in his own head. It made him think... Maybe he wants to make a public display? Maybe he's bringing to back for torcher! What if he's taking him back to the blond! Henry's tiredness has quickly fled, and he must've outwardly looked as if he was panicking because the killer began to laugh. It wasn't a maniacal cackle... Just a light chuckle.

"Aw man... the 'silent stare'" he put in quotes. "It's gets them every time. It's the mask, I swear."

"Wait... You aren't going to-"

"No! Boy, your confidence went fast, didn't it? I broke you out to thank you!"

"You what?!" He had done WHAT?! Henry thought so hard he was sure it could've been heard out loud.

"First of all, Thank you for sticking around when the fight got a little intense! Second, thanks for being clever enough to hold your fire, and wait for the precise moment to actually break your cover! Third, you actually looked out for one your own instead of worrying about what would happen to yourself! And Finally, I got away because of you! Please tell me what section of the White Fang are you in!?" He had to catch his breath... It seemed as if he was genuinely amazed, but there was something worse... This guy thought Henry was some cunning thief in the Fang! When in reality, Henry didn't even know who he was aiming at!

"I'm, uh... I'm not." Henry replies in a quite tone opposite the one in his head.

"What?" The guy said sounding like he'd just seen a plane crash and burn ahead of him.

"I am... Not, in the White Fang." Henry said and the brute sat in silence once again. Well, what now? Henry wondered. Was he gonna kill him now? Is he gonna throw him out of the van?

"You do know what this means, right?" He said gravely.

"Uhh... No?" Henry gulped as the giant got up stepping over to him. He reached out and Henry flinched... badly. He waited a second, and peaked open one eye.

"Welcome aboard." He said with his hand outstretched.

"Wait, really?" Henry said realizing it was just a handshake.

"Yeah, you're in now. I'll just try to forget how badly you just jumped."

"Yeah, sure, I just need to go to my apartment, and—"

"Not anymore!" He interrupted. "Cops swarmed your place right after you shot that tough broad. Had your ID and everything on you. That reminds me!" He reached into his back pocket and tossed Henry his scroll, he checked the time on it. 3:58. "Couldn't find your wallet, but your police report if up front. Apparently, you've committed anything, with a record like that... You could be useful the first few missions."

"Okay... Thanks?" Henry said quite unsure of himself.

"So newbie... Ya ready?" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"For what?"

"What else! A new mission! Missions in the mornin'! No sleep! That's the way we operate!" He jumbled that all together like a makeshift song. "This students were out all night getting us. They missed the late airship back to Beacon! Half of them went to a hotel in the city, and they other half slept at a motel next to the station!" He began twisting his neck cracking it a good bit. "Luckily, the one I'm after is at the motel."

"The blond?" Henry said rubbing a still sore spot on his head.

"Yep! One, Yang Xiao Long, I learned that from that Club Owner, Jr! He's payin' us A LOT too!"

"Y-you're gonna kill her, aren't you?" Henry said slinking down.

"Probably."

"You're strangely upbeat about it?!"

"I only look forward to her and Schnee... But She's in the hotel."

"And the other six kids?"

"Senseless bloodshed." He told him.

"So, you do have a conscience?" Henry chuckled.

"And I was JUST starting to like you."

"Sorry." Henry said as the van came to a halt.

"Lock and Load!" The crook said opening the sliding door and stepping out.

"I don't have have a gun!"

"Oh... Yeah." He went to the front seat and a black gloved hand passed him a back labeled "evidence."

"This one should look familiar. Ammo is on the passenger side." He said turning and walking into the motel. Begrudgingly, he went to the front, where a rather scrawny guy drove. Immediately, he tossed you a few bullets and an extra clip. He leaned over, shut the door, and floored it out of there.

"He'll be back. Hurry up!" He said waiting at the door. Before both of you was a dimly lit, shabby looking, entirely rundown, motel. It was, about 12 different rooms. 6 on top and 6 on bottom. "Follow me, my buddy in there can tell us where they are." He said entering. The man at the desk was, surprisingly, still up... but he looked as if he hadn't slept in a month anyway. The guy to one look at the both of them and he sighed, walking into a back room and returning with two keys.

"Don't know who you want, but they're in these rooms." He tossed one to Henry, and one to the brute. Then he went back to not caring.

"That was... Odd." Henry said following the guy back out.

"What? No, usually you have to at least threaten them first, but that guy was just makin' the smart play. He also must've been pretty tired."

"Wait? You didn't even know that guy? Like you hadn't bought him out or something?"

"Don't need to. I called my buddy... Ironically? I guess." He said not knowing the actual linguistic term. "Think about it. Two gang members walk in at some ungodly hour, one of them obviously armed, you know from the sound of sirens that something bad has gone down, AND there's a bunch of half-pint heroes armed to the Teeth in the other room. This way, while avoiding pain, he can just say he was unconscious or gagged or somethin'!"

"How often do you do this kind of thing?"

"How often is there a murder in a motel?"

"You're not serious." He said climbing the stairs behind the giant.

"No," he said holding back a big laugh as he placed the key in a door. He pointed to the one next to it and motioned for Henry to go in. "You go left, I go right, whoever finds to blond strikes first."

"I- I can't kill her. I'm new!" Henry said scared and shocked. "Plus, it's pitch black in there!"

"Fine, Come with m—" He froze... a light suddenly turned on in the room. Both of them stared at the glass, one petrified, one just slightly stunned. Then the door swung backwards. "Last Place" was in the doorway rubbing his eyes and wearing full footy pajamas.

"Excuse me, sirs." He said, finishing with a yawn. Both of them silently watching as he walked between them down the concrete lane to the public restroom.

"Must be rooming alone." Henry said peaking into the newly lit doorway.

"That means it three girls in the other room." The man cracked his knuckles.

"Wait? You don't know who?"

"All I know is the blond is here!"

"Shhhh! Quiet down!" Henry urged.

"Yeah, Really-" Henry heard behind him. "You could wake my sister." Henry groaned and turned around. The sniper was in the "empty" room. She had her weapon aimed directly at the big guy. She was even fully dressed. She cocked her gun and then aimed it right at Henry. "Drop it." She said and Henry did.

"Wait? Wait. So, you and, Long Johns, Over there were in the same room?" The big guy said as both of them out their arms in the air.

"Yeah... Well, two to a room is cheaper than just one." She barked at him.

"So, you were alone with him all night?" He said, and though he couldn't see, Henry knew the guy was smiling.

"Where are you going with this, criminal!" She said tilting her head to the side.

"I mean. One boy, one girl... Teenagers, Together at night in one room... one-" he leaned his head around. "Bed... All night?" He said.

"He slept in a sleeping right over—" she turned her head to point for just a half of a second, but the brute was waiting. Quickly, he slapped her gun with his palm, and knocked it far to the side, then is went off with a LOUD bang. He marched in, taking her by the throat and raising her with one hand. Oh, how the tides had turned. She tired to hit him away with both hands, but it was quite useless. He pinned her to the opposite wall in their room.

"Shut the door." He told Henry, and he did as he walked himself in. He looked at the burn mark on the ground, the gun had fired. Had anyone else heard? It would've been impossible not too. Right? It had been obnoxiously loud. Never mind that, He was in a room with a possible serial killer and some helpless teenage girl. Hopefully, things wouldn't go that far here. Henry looked back and found the girl was kicking and flailing. Trying to silence her, the giant reared back and punched a hole directly into the wall. It was brick too... Well, sheet rock, then brick, but he had punched both. All it did was make her mad. She put her hands and feet on the wall and through some supernatural burst of force, she powered through him in a weird red torpedo. Adding insult to injury, the force threw him back and successfully knocked off his mask. He instantly fell to the ground shouting all manner of profanities. Henry jumped out of the way as she ran through rolling on the ground and picking up her gun. She was locked and loaded aiming at the two of them AGAIN, but this time the guy who knew what he was doing was on the ground, one hand on his face and the other frantically searching for his lost cover. Henry thrusts his hand back up again, and his buddy popped back up too... His mask was pretty askew but it covered him up mostly.

"Back here again, huh?" The girl smirked.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* someone at the door distracted 2 out of 3. While the girl had her head turned this time the giant bent down and whispered to Henry.

"Forget the blond... I'm after her now... All right?" He said without any trace of sarcasm or dopiness.

"Ruby! Open up! Jaune's worried and now I'm awake.

"Just a second." Ruby said backing up to the door, her eyes not off the two this time. She opened the door and the other girl who was on the roof was on the other side.

"What's all the-" she saw the big guy and her eyes widened then narrow. Instinctively she reached for her gun, but she found it wasn't there.

"What these two, I'll wake Yang!" The smaller girl said and she darted out.

"WAIT! Ruby! I'M—" but before she could finish the giant had bull charged. Henry swore he'd hit the girl, but she was suddenly farther away out the door. He went out after her, and reluctantly, Henry did too. There was a glint of sunrise appearing over the horizon.

It was Henry, The Giant, The sniper's friend, and "Long-Johns." All standing outside each with bags under their eyes and all of them completely exhausted. Then, every thing was WAAAAAY to bright. It was loud and chaotic. Henry had to cover his eyes. The giant was laughing... Very harshly. Henry still couldn't see. Their was a whirlwind all around them. Then the spotlight was moved to Henry's enemies. It was a helicopter! Somehow, Henry's new buddy had already climbed the ladder and was in the flying machine. Henry ran and jumped onto it too... Everyone else was far below, as the helicopter began to rise... Henry held on for his life, his brain barely able to comprehend all the confusion that had just gone down. Henry looked down at the students below... It looked as if all of them had given up. Even the blond was outside, but she saw them getting away and she just shrugged going back into her room. The sniper was the only one who hadn't just returned to their rooms... she looked back at the doorway... But then she shook her head, breaking into a full sprint she began to chase. Panicking, Henry began to climb the rungs. Step by step he ascended, the helicopter rose too. He made it to the top, and he looked back down. She was still on the ground, there was no way she—

The girl unexpectedly turned her gun to the ground and fired... the force from her incredibly over-sized gun and somehow she was able to put her hand on the very last rung. She had her gun mounted to her back now, as she climbed at a crazy speed, Henry was able to scurry into the vehicle. The giant inside pulled him in and stood him up.

"Took you long enough! Did you take a quick nap or something?!" He said.

"Umm, Well..." and Henry pointed down at the girl. He looked down, and again, he could tell a twisted smile spread across the man's face.

"Pull her in." He said coldly, and he walked back into the cab. Henry looked unsure of what to do. Pulling her in could mean killing her... She was almost in anyway, he couldn't just kicked her out either... That wouldn't be better at all. Her gun was protruding from it's back mount, maybe if Henry got rid of it the guy would show a little restraint. He needed to-

Kick her

Kick her gun


	4. Go To Beacon

Go to Beacon

"B-Beacon?!" Henry stuttered.

"Well, Yeah, Headmaster Oz is having, basically, a contest and students are allowed to recruit! We found you so..." Yang said bounced her head side to side showing that it kinda just made sense to her.

"That sounds like some good logic." Henry nodding with his hand under his chin. With his own physical ability he could have never gotten into Beacon, but passing up an opportunity like this would just be criminal.

"So you're in?" She asked with her fingers crossed.

"Is your life like tonight, every night?"

"No, but it's pretty close. Most of the time I can get myself out on my own. It's just that this time she cheated."

"Because Murderers always make sure to follow a strict predetermined rule set." He Joked.

"Hehe... Yeah, Come on... I can call the cops on a pay phone. They do still owe us I believe."

"All right. Are all of your friends going to be okay with you just bringing in some stranger?"

"Ozpin told everyone to be on watch remember? They'll understand. You might want to be thinking up a strategy for the entrance exam." She said to Henry as she began walking out of the garage. Her arms behind her head as she stretched a little bit. Henry was a little uneasy.

"Is she really going to go after us... again?" He swallowed.

"Well, She probably more after me... No offense... but I'm counting on it." She slammed her fist into her palm, making a slight shock wave... Impressive to Henry, but he was still fearful of a "Hunter's Life."

"If she does I don't-

"She knows where you live already. You want to come and maybe live in a school for free? Or risk going home, huh?!"

"All right! All right, sheesh... I get it."

"There is still that entrance exam." She said scratching her chin. "You have something better than that pistol right?"

"I need a weapon?" Henry asked.

"Oh boy, I'll get Ruby to whip one up for yah!" She said winking at him, continuing her walk out.

"She can do that?"

"Are you kidding? She probably made for you already, just in case." Henry heard and hoped was a bit of an over exaggeration. An elevator door opened and both of them stepped in.

"Do you have money for a pay phone?"

"Oh, son of a—" but the doors closed before anything else was heard.

In the "empty" garage, the same woman was sitting in a convertible. Hidden in plain sight. Her little game with them wasn't over. Definitely not, by a long shot. She just needed bigger toys... Yeah, she thought. Better toys for her friends. Let them go to school, that'll make it better when she surprises them. Yeah, that'll make it alllllll the better. The woman smirked to herself. This was going to be fun.

Yang and Henry both figured out 9-1-1 didn't need to be paid for on a pay phone. However, the precinct was only able to connect them to the motel, who then allowed Ruby to send a cab that Weiss (Unknowingly) paid for. Both of them closely inspected the driver. A nice man named Craig, although most of their suspicions where put to rest he pulled up and said hello to them. Then the driver took to their cheap motel, Ruby's predetermined destination.

"Wow, this place is a dump." Yang said stepping out of the car.

"What room did she say you all rented?"

"Boys on left, girls on right." She said climbing a concrete stairwell.

"You bought out the entire top floor?!" He said in great disbelief.

"I didn't... Just go choose a door that isn't locked." She yawned.

"Is that what Beacon teaches you?" He Joked.

"Shut up, I'm tired." She Said already checking a door. Henry walked over to the boys side and checked the doors. He found an open room and quietly he walked in. He had plenty to worry about, but now was NOT the time. Just as he collapsed onto the bed and shut his eyes, sunlight began to pour into his window... or maybe that's just how it felt to him.

"What a dream..." Henry mumbled in his morning daze, he opened his eyes while still laying down in the unfamiliar sheets. "Oh, dang." He said realizing he was still in a motel room.

"What dream?" He heard an equally tired voice. Suddenly he froze... There was an arm on him, it had been there since he woke... Cuddling... Henry screamed and fell out of the bed, and so did the stranger. Henry rolled off the bed and into the wall. The other guy stood straight up.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" The stranger shouted. "Easy, easy!" He said putting his hands forward as Henry struggled to get to his feet.

"Why were you spooning me?!" Henry shouted in a fearfully.

"What? Pfft- No, that a... dream..." the guy said as the realization suddenly hit him too... Henry recognized him as last place... the boy in jeans from last night. Now that he had realized what had happened as well, both of them were just screaming fearfully. The guy was still in his hoodie and jeans from the night before... Now that both had got all of the initial shock out of the situation. Henry, still exhausted, along with the stranger caught their breathes.

"Why are you in my room?" The guy asked.

"The door was unlocked! I don't know!" Henry said back. "I could barely think last night."

"I can barely think anytime so..." he said scratching the back of his head. "The name is Jaune by the way." He said deciding to try and breeze past the thickest of awkwardness.

"H-Henry...So, do your friends rent out motels often?" Henry said also trying to forget what had just transpired.

"I know right? Heck, I couldn't afford the car ride here." He chuckled.

"Me neither... Did Yang tell anyone about both of us getting robbed?"

"She told Ruby who told us, but hey! On the bright side, welcome to Beacon, Henry!" He said, pretty hyped up.

"Yep!" Henry fist pumped. "I'm just wondering about that entrance exam." Henry admitted and Jaune flashed back. The falling, the tree, aura, cave, death stalker, that falling, the death stalker, the falling, the screaming— but he suddenly snapped back to Henry literally snapping in his face.

"Yeah... Oh, you'll do great." Jaune lied.

"Cool, So..." Henry looked around. "Pumpkin Pete?" He pointed to Jaune's hoodie.

"What? Oh... Yeah! He is!" Jaune boasted with a new enthusiasm.

"I know! I have the same one!" Henry told him.

"Really! You ate all of that cereal!? Jaune questioned.

"By myself!" Henry explained.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"High Five!" Jaune shouted raising his arm.

"Ok!" And Henry did, their entire brief first meeting behind them.

"Favorite band, and Band member, On three! One, Two, Three—"

"Bernie And the Burns! Matt!" They both shouted in unison, wide smiles forming across their faces.

"How about- Favorite Movie!" Henry suggested. "One, two, three-"

"Laser Team—" The both shouted in unison once again, and once again they both high-fived.

"Does this mean we're best friends?" Jaune asked.

"Yep! Wanna go and get some breakfast?" Henry replied.

"Yep!" And the two accidental friends raced out together. As they did, Henry thought to himself. 2 out of 8 isn't bad... Plus, he hadn't even met the rest, yet! He counted Yang as friend even though he wasn't sure if she counted him. Now he got his chance to meet the crew or, crews rather. Long and Short of it in Henry's mind, there was his new friend...

Jaune Arc! Leader of team JNPR. A slightly awkward, no... Overly awkward, "White Knight." He was cool, mostly, definitely Henry's type of friend.

Next up, Nora Valkyrie... The energetic mistress of mayhem! She talked WAY to much for Henry to follow, but he was pretty sure he had her personality down pat, after his experience last night, and the added fact of her breaking the Motels automatic pancake machine by over using it.

Next for JNPR, the sweet and stunning champion among champions, Pyrrha Nikos! A girl Jaune was sure Henry would recognize after she'd been explained to him. (He was right) She was strong, soft spoken, and heck, maybe even a little shy, but in the battlefield, he was told, there would be no greater ally.

Last, Lie Ren, an almost always quiet and perhaps profound person. He spent most of his time, as Henry saw demonstrated, stopping Nora from or during her schemes or antics. Not to say that he wouldn't do much without her, but without her he didn't really do much!

All of them had taken to Henry almost instantly, but each of them were so friendly, how could they not take in anyone?! Next, Yang brought his attention to her team. She introduced, Team RWBY, led by Ruby! Which, yes, Henry understood got a little confusing.

Ruby Rose. A young, energetic and wildly entertaining Reaper. It took a few tries, but eventually Henry discovered some subjects that she found interesting, and once he got her talking he also discovered she had a slight tendency to ramble. Her motivation was unknown, not that he tried to pry into it too much.

Weiss Schnee. Heiress. She didn't talk to Henry much. Not for his lack of trying, but everything he tried she just acted uninterested, but that's ok. He could tell she wasn't intentionally being too rude, but she was. The way she presented herself, at all times, made him think of one word. "Proper." Not in the sense where she thought she should be, but that's how she was instructed to be.

Blake Belladonna. Like Ren, to Henry, she was quiet, but Ren was more meditative. She just seemed quiet. Like she just didn't want any attention, just inclusion. She had an unmarked book out whenever she was being spoken directly too, but somehow Henry knew that she heard everything. She didn't say much, and Henry didn't learn much,

Yang Xiao Long. Team RWBY's big, bad, blond, brawler. To Henry, it seemed like she hid nothing. She was honest, outgoing, and maybe a little bit obnoxious, but it was easy to get pass that. She talked the most out of the eight to Henry, but Jaune was gaining. She was someone that, unlike everyone else, Henry thought, had no secrets. To him, even Pyrrha was suppressing something, and If Yang did have something she was holding back, she hid it well.

"Hey! New guy!—"

"Henry." He re-reinformed Nora.

"Whatever, You know, if you're trying to live at Beacon, you didn't pack much." She told him.

"Yeah, The um... Murder Lady, has my address so I just... left it all."

"That was wise, but what are you going to wear to school?" Pyrrha asked giggling a little.

"I dunno... Maybe just this? Over and over."

"That seems rather unsanitary." She said, meaning no harm, but just pointing it out.

"What about a weapon?" Jaune asked him. "What do you have?"

"Oh, my weapon... It's uh—"

"A surprise!" Yang blurted out for him. "He'll show it off after he aces that entrance exam, won't you Henry!"

"Yeah... I definitely will do that."

"A surprise weapon?" Ruby said, her attention grabbed. She gazed into him so intensely, Henry felt like she was going burn a hole into him. "Let me guess..." she put her hands together, and looked him up and down once again. "Is it a—" then Yang hurriedly places her hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Please, excuse us, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise—" and she took Ruby from her seat out to the front of the lobby for a private chat.

"Heh," Henry Said before he remembered his question from earlier. "About this entrance exam... How is it?" Everyone stiffened up after hearing the question, all except Nora who was busy eating off everyone else's plate to bother with him. "Is it that bad?" Henry asked panicking. Even the world class fighter among them was struck with silence for a few more moments. "Come on!" He urged. "Did you all sign agreements not to tell or what?"

"You'll see... It's not... Sooo bad." Weiss told him, as everyone else nodded in agreement, except Jaune.

"Not so bad?! Is that all you have?" He asked. "That isn't very reassuring!"

"It's not that we don't wanna tell you, but well, you have your surprises, we have ours." Nora said as another round of agreement passed through the tables.

"I'm not going to get any info about the exam from you guys, huh?"

"Sorry, Buddy." Jaune Said as Yang and Ruby came back.

"Is everyone finished? Too bad, we have to go." Ruby Joked. Everyone thanked the old inn keeper, and they all began walking to the airship port. Everyone walked in relative silence. It seemed to Henry that, at least temporarily, he had become one of them. Though he shared no experience with them. It was amazing to him, that they all already accepted him as Beacon material. Which begged the question.

"What do you all know about the other three kids entering the school?" He asked as the boarded the airship.

"All Oz would tell is 'If someone presents themself, ask." Yang told him of the contest as the bay doors began to shut, Jaune looked considerably worried about the ride.

"I know CVFY brought it two of the new guys. A brother and a sister. Both of them claim they don't have semblances, but that they both studied magic from tomes and spell books." Blake said while her face was still in her own book. She must've felt all eyes on her, because she put it down and looked around at everyone staring. "What? Velvet and I talk sometimes." She explained before returning to her literature.

"Oh! That reminds me, The Haven kids found someone!" Nora shouted for every other passenger to hear.

"Shh, Nora! But... What did you hear?" Jaune asked in a whispery voice.

"So... There I was-"

"Get to the point, who is this guy!" Weiss pleaded of her.

"Fine! I don't know much, but apparently he's really, really, really, smart. They say he invented a new type of armor than used dust to make his body stronger, and he already has a contract with the Atlas Military. By using the armor he can be— Faster, stronger, or anything!"

"Yeah, right. Dust armor is fiction. While putting dust in clothes for combat uses is- or was, common, making armor that allows dust enhance attributes isn't possible." Weiss said crossing her arms and turning her head. "The top Atlas scientist have been trying for years. There's no way some random student—"

"What if it's his semblance?" Henry said interrupted, and now everyone looked at him. He'd never discovered a semblance of his own, but after hearing a few stories about these two teams, anything sounded possible.

"Hmph, perhaps if he had some sort of semblance allowing to be linked to the armor neurologically, without making him go crazy maybe— but! Other than that it—"

"Then it's settled." Yang interrupted Weiss a second time. "This guys semblance is connected to his armor allowing him to make himself better! Nice detective work, you two!" She teased. Weiss looked at Henry and scoffed, and Henry sat there, still very worried about the trial before him.

"So, We have two magicians, and someone so powerful he can do the scientifically, and biologically impossible." Henry put his head down. "Why did I agree to this."

"Shake it off, You'll do Fine! Just be sure to duck for cover during the exam."

"Find cover?!" Henry asked startled.

"Oh, were we still not telling him?" She grinned guiltily.

"You were all messing with me!" Henry said looking at all of them in disbelief. "Even you Jaune!?" Henry asked betrayed.

"Ok... Henry, we are only allowed to tell you... You will be—"

"Falling." Henry heard his new soon-to-be headmaster say. He made it to Beacon, but as soon as he'd arrived a crowd of students and staff alike swept him away. He slept in a dorm for half of a week while school went on around him, he ate with his new friends, and never saw his other Teammates until today.

"Considering the special pretenses of this test, you will all have your own special rules. Usually, teams are formed by this test, but seeing as all of you have no choice, it's been modified." The headmaster's assistant went on. Henry could really pay attention. On his left, a young boy and girl both had stern looks. Each ready. On his right, this "doer-of-impossible" wore a hug dark robe, covering any special armor he may or may not have. "Four flags... have been place in separate areas within the Forrest. Each of you must return up the mountain with one in order to be admitted into Beacon." She finished.

"Be safe students." The headmaster Said right before a sip from his mug, and the pads with both sibling launched sending them flying into air. "And good luck." The gray haired man said as Henry as launched next to the robed figure. Henry eyes tightly shut, felt a strong wind on his face, the warm sun on his skin. He peeped open one of his eyes and any sense that this may still be some stupid dream was gone. He was still soaring! Below was huge trees and some very, very, hard ground, Henry imagined his funeral... Maybe Yang and Jaune showing... both of them believing in him... He shook the thought out of his head, he noticed another thing... He was out of forward momentum... He was descending at an alarming rate. He still had a few seconds before imminent danger. If this was him, 4 days ago, he would've just splat... but thanks to his friends, they'd given him a ghost of a chance. He was given a back pack, with a logo for the Schnee Dust Company, and when it was time, he yanked at a cord... A parasail suddenly flew out and immediately caught wind, still, it wouldn't have been enough to stop his descent in time, if it weren't for some impromptu modifications "Thanks Ruby" he thought. A gust of wind or air dust shot the sail upward actually lifting him! The hard part was doing this without a proper harness, but he had a fair amount of support. Henry was able to steer the Sail into a clearing and he rolled onto the ground gently, letting his life-saving contraption fall limp. He took the pack off, laid it down, The he fell to the ground as well. Never before had he imagined he'd miss it so, so much. He laid there for a minute or two before he got up and worked to fold the sail. In another few minutes he had neat little package that he could carry on his back! He put in on, and at his said he grabbed he brand new, Ruby Rose designed weapon! She had apologized to him when she gave it to him for "poor quality," but he really couldn't have been happier with her designs. In the span of a few days, she'd designed a two handed sword, longer than Jaune's and definitely smaller that Yatsuhashi's. In the handle you could put a single vial of almost any dust, and the blade itself was segmented. When activated he could split it into seven different sword pieces all strung together by a durable multi— Henry wasn't listen when Ruby explain all of the mechanisms. A cord, held all of the segments together and in place whenever Henry used "whip-mode." It could lash out in fire, ice, whatever he had loaded in the cartridge! It fit surprisingly comfortably in his hand, despite him never really using any kind of weapon. He had no sheath at the moment, but that really wasn't his primary concern. In whip more, It had a reach of about 13 to 16 feet. Now, with a pack on his shoulder and a gleam in his eye, he began walking through the Forrest. His journey into Beacon begins! He decided to walk away from the cliff side he was just fired from, He hoped he hadn't over shot anything. He'd go until he reached a landmark or a natural barrier or something. He walked in strides, confidence swelling after his great landing. If he could survive that free falling from a cliff side without a scratch, The this whole forest couldn't touch him! That's the mentality he kept for a good while. He kept going over conversations in his head. Yes, Headmaster Ozpin, The parasail was completely my idea. (The plan he and his friends came up with) Wait? Did I really find the first flag? How? He talked in his own head, really laying in on thick to himself. He went on and on for about half an hour before he started to actually focus one what was all around him. He was in a darker part of the forest. Trees grew tall and their bark was wet with the odd humidity that was surround them. Everything around grew so tall and thick, the sun was almost blotted out! The ground was damp and mossy. Henry turned around in a few circles... The dark massive trees around him, the mud and fungi covered ground beneath. It was both unsettling and ultimately peaceful to him. He took in a deep breath, but suddenly fear surged into his head. He turned his head after hearing a high pitch squeal. Down, through some trees, Henry saw a Boarbatusk. It wasn't focused on him, maybe it didn't even notice him yet. Henry reached for his sword, but he decided not to get it's attention. He looked back at it... It was barely moving, he took a few more steps, his heart thumping. The Grim wasn't running because it trapped! It tangled in an enormous thick web, spanning from several trees... Henry turned away from the sight.

Dark

Forrest

Web...

That was all he needed, but adding to his fears, Henry heard some horrible clicking... a snap, snap, smack, of... something! The clicking got closer and closer, but the culprit remained unseen. Henry began to run so fast, he almost tripped, his brain telling his body to go quicker than he ever believed he could. Mud splashed on and around him as he bolted. He ran, and ran, until another web blocked his path... In one big motion Henry grabbed his sword and spun in a 360°. The blade glowing orange from the dust cartridge he'd "borrowed." Barely loosing any momentum, he went through the web and kept charging. He didn't bother looking back either. Eventually he say a lighter part of the forest! A field! Just before his legs gave out he reached it, a pure, sunny, grassy field. Besides his own heart thumping away in his ears he heard nothing else... No clicking or anything. He smiled to himself... 45 minutes and he'd already run for his life. He pumped his arm into the air from the ground. Victory, once again. He was able to get up once he finally got his breath back. He observed his new surroundings. Much, much better than the last time... this field was much larger... Henry gasped. On the other side of him was a small rock formation that spiraled upward. Easy enough to climb, it was probably 10...11 feet high with good foot holds, but at it's peak, A bright orange flag bearing Beacon's insignia! He took one step, then he froze again. Gunshots echoed from his right... then there was a myriad of howls. Howls of large, angry dogs. Someone needed help... But... The flag was right there! The gunshots became fewer and further in between, but the dogs sound all the more excited! What to do! What to do!

Help the kid!

Grab the flag!


End file.
